


Gentle dreamers

by AngrySheepProject



Series: Love; no matter the type. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I can not describe how soft this is, I wrote this at 1 am and it shows, Just needed some sleepy time, a pinch of angst but not really, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngrySheepProject/pseuds/AngrySheepProject
Summary: “Are you ready to open your eyes?”He blinked sluggishly. “Aren’t they already open?”Fingers brushed against the underside of his eye. “No, did you think they were?”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Love; no matter the type. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597489
Kudos: 4





	Gentle dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated
> 
> If you have any questions please let me know and I will do my best to answer them

_The sun hurt as his eyes fluttered open. Burning his retinas as white filled his vision, and he let out a small whine at the displeasure feeling._

_Something beside him shifted, and he recoiled from the lack of contact now missing from the length of his arm. The absence was barely missed before something warm brushed against his cheek, skin._

_A laugh filled the air, sweeter than honey. “Good Morning sleepy.” the voice was familiar, like the taste of island fruit or a perfectly ripe red apple that just exploded in your mouth. “Ready to finally greet the day and join us in the waking world?”_

_He gave a grunt before turning away, silently mourning the loss of her skin against his cheek._

_“Oh come on ---.” The final bit sounded like static to his ears. “You can’t sleep the whole day away.” There was a shuffling of fabric before something rather hard landed on top of him, knocking the wind out of his lungs. “Get up.”_

_Finally, he relented on his silence. “Can’t, you’re too heavy.”_

_There was a gasp. “How dare you?” she shrieked. Leaning even more weight on him just for emphasis. “I’m not going to keep doing this with you if you keep insulting me.”_

_Something queasy filled his stomach at the thought of her not being beside him as he woke to a new day. “You wouldn’t dare…”_

_“Insult me again and we’ll find out, won’t we ---?”_

_There was the static again, burning and piercing. “I won’t insult you again,” he offered out loud, inside he made a mental note to tease her when she forgot about it._

_A soft hum filled the air. “You better not.” The weight tumbled off to the side, landing with a soft grunt from the impact. “Did you dream anything good last night?” she asked, untamed hair brushing against the column of his throat._

_He remembered dreaming of the sound of waves crashing against a cliff edge. A sea breeze rustling the palm leaves and a solitary gull crying overhead. It was dark, he couldn’t see much. But he could see the stars, glimmering like diamonds in the deep blue of space and he could feel something calling to him._

_“I dreamed the usual,” he shrugged. “Why? Did you dream anything good?”_

_The fabric shifted. “Well,” she began. “I wouldn’t call it good, or bad.” Her fingers slotted against his gently. “It was, a lot I guess.”_

_“An experience?” he added helpfully._

_A sigh. “Yeah, it was an experience alright.”_

_She smelled like the flowers bordering the cliff-edge. Little white bells dangling off the green stalks with a daintiness they couldn’t achieve as warriors, but she came close to it. They were also fragile, which she couldn’t be. But sometimes, like now, he could almost imagine her fingers were like glass. Easy to break with just enough force._

_He broke the silence first. “Do you want to talk about it?”_

_The wayward section of hair shifted against his throat as he swallowed. “It was something else. I can’t remember most of it, but it felt real.” Her fingers twitched, “I was in a barren land, it was hot. I think I was begging to go back.”_

_A pause filled the room, heavy with something greater than the two of them._

_“Something clamped down on my wrist, it hurt a little. A voice said something, but I can’t remember what it said.” Her breath hitched. “Then something burned in my ribs, and I woke up.” Her fingers ghosted over the fabric of her shirt; over the imaginary wound. “I can’t forget how much it stung, and I could only think of it as a betrayal of my trust.”_

_She swallowed audibly. “I hated that, the regret and hurt. I woke up with tears in my eyes from the realness of it.”_

_There was no waver in her voice. Her fingers didn’t tremble or her grip turn iron hard. But it still felt like her heart was breaking at the thought of it._

_He shifted a little closer, fingers clasping around hers as his thumb ran across the skin of her knuckles. “If it was real, then he didn’t deserve to have your trust in the first place.”_

_She cooed. “Aww, that’s so sweet I’m going to barf, ---.”_

_A chuckle passed his lips. “Hey, I’m trying to be nice here, don’t ruin it.”_

_She gasped softly. “I’m not ruining it,” she protested. “It was nice, thanks”_

_A piece of him knew, deep, deep down, that this was what he wanted. To talk like this without fear of boundaries or judgment. Her heart beating softly and surely with his, breaths soft like dandelion fluff in the light of the early morning._

_“Are you ready to open your eyes?”_

_He blinked sluggishly. “Aren’t they already open?”_

_Fingers brushed against the underside of his eye. “No, did you think they were?” Warmth bloomed where her fingers traced. “I think you’re just imagining it, feel.”_

_Her hand moved up just a smidge, only to ghost along his eyelid. “See? They’re closed.”_

_A hum rumbled through his chest. “So they are.”_

_“So?” she asked. “Are you going to open them?”_

_He opened his mouth and quickly clamped it shut. He was scared, and it irked him. “What if I open my eyes, and it turns out this was a dream?”_

_A dream, and he woke up to the sound of birds and waves. That he hadn’t met her or the others. What would he do with that information? The knowledge he dreamed of this quiet morning beside her and every moment he had lived in the same space as her. Loving and learning with all of his heart just how her mind worked._

_The fingers were back to brushing at his skin, pushing back sections of hair that tumbled over his forehead. “That’s a risk you’re going to have to take then, isn’t it?” He leaned into the touch. “Tell me, would this have been one of the best dreams you’d ever had?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“You wouldn’t forget it?”_

_The pads of her fingers pressed into the slope of his brows, and his nose scrunched up involuntarily. “I’d try my hardest.”_

_Her laugh was sweet, sickly sweet like the taste of island fruit as her skin smelled like wildflowers. It was a feeling he could sink into and fall asleep in. The light filtered through the darkness. Her breath brushed against his collarbone._

_“Then it’s time to open your eyes, ------.”_


End file.
